


Goodbye

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na tom muži bylo něco… zvláštního. Něco zvláštního v tom, jak nakláněl hlavu na stranu a díval se na něj, jako by v jeho tváři něco hledal a nemohl to najít a stejně se nepřestával snažit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Dean Smith toho rána neměl dobrou náladu. 

Vlastně ani nevěděl proč. Nebylo to tak, že by se ráno opařil kávou, nebo že by mu soused přejel autem nohu, prostě je… nebyl správný den. Tak nějak, a on nevěřil, že to po tom šíleném zážitku se Samem Wessonem, to, jak ve své firmě honili ducha zakladatele, ještě někdy řekne, že má prostě _špatný pocit_ , ale měl. Dnešek byl zvláštní den, a on nevěděl, jak to ví, nevěděl, jak na to přišel, ale bylo to tak. 

Dean si povzdychl, ale ten zvláštní pocit v jeho břiše nezmizel, a jeho napadlo, že je to možná intuice. Možná tohle je to, proč toho ducha se Samem zničil zrovna on, i když až do té doby na duchy nikdy nevěřil. Možná měl Sam pravdu, že jim to šlo (a byl neskromný, když si myslel, že jim to _opravdu_ šlo?), a že jako tým pracovali skvěle. Možná ho neměl tak odbýt, když Sam přišel s tím bláznivým nápadem vykašlat se na práci a začít dělat _tohle_ , jezdit po státech a hledat další duchy, protože pokud byl jeden, muselo jich být víc. 

Ale opravdu? Pověsit všechno, co dělal celý život, na hřebík kdesi hluboko do skříně, kde už to nikdy nikdo nenajde? Vykašlat se na všechno? Vždyť co vlastně věděli o lovení duchů? Ten jeden, to byl z dvaceti procent adrenalin a z osmdesáti štěstí. Nechali by se zabít, on i Sam, dříve nebo později. 

„Pane Smithi,“ oslovila ho jeho sekretářka tím svým vyrovnaným hlasem, už ráno dobře naladěná, jako pokaždé, a vytrhla ho tak z přemýšlení. 

Dean se po ní otočil a bezděky se pousmál. Kdyby se tahle žena rozhodla podělit se se světem o své tajemství, jak si zachovat věčně dobrou náladu, vydělala by jmění. „Dobré ráno, Liso,“ pozdravil ji. „Nějaké novinky?“ 

Lisa sklopila pohled ke svým poznámkám. „No, volal velký šéf, aby oznámil, že ta dnešní velká porada se odsunuje na neurčito, takže můžete mít klidný den v kanceláři.“ Usmála se na něj, protože dobře věděla, jak strašně Dean nesnáší porady vedení. Nebylo nad klidnou, pečlivou práci v kanceláři, občas přerušenou rozhovorem s některým ze zaměstnanců, protože Dean nesnášel pocit, že je dělí zeď, celkově mnohem lepší než nekonečné dohady o snižování nákladů na provoz. 

Pak se mírně zamračila. „A taky tady byl nějaký muž, že s vámi potřebuje mluvit. Tmavé vlasy, modré oči. Baloňák. Řekla jsem mu, že tady ještě nejste, prý počká.“ 

Dean se na ni zmateně podíval. „Počká kde?“ 

Pokrčila rameny a levý koutek jí zacukal pobavením. „Vlastně se zdálo, že se mu docela líbila ta křesílka, co máme tady na chodbě. Vypadalo to, že si půjde do jednoho sednout, dokud mu neřeknu, že může jít dál. Byl moc zdvořilý, i když toho moc nenamluvil. Neřekl mi ani, jak se jmenuje.“ 

„Na křesílkách nikdo nebyl.“ 

„Oh,“ Lisa se zatvářila téměř zklamaně. „Tak si to možná rozmyslel. To je zvláštní. Vypadalo to, že je docela odhodlaný vidět vás.“ 

Dean se podrbal nad čelem. „Fajn, tak… Kdyby se znovu objevil, pošlete ho dál.“ 

Lisa přikývla a vrátila se ke klávesnici, pohled upřený na něco na monitoru, zabraná do své práce. 

Dean zapadl do své kanceláře, a pořád ještě přitom přemýšlel o tajemném muži, který s ním podle Lisy potřeboval mluvit, tedy, jen napůl, napůl byl v myšlenkách pořád ještě u Sama a té jejich duchařské akce, a tak nebylo divu, že když za sebou zavřel dveře a konečně obrátil obličej směrem do kanceláře, napadlo ho, že ten muž, co stojí u okna, je další duch. 

A kruci, kolik duchů mohlo v jedné zatracené budově vůbec být? 

Jenže pak se muž otočil a vypadal přesně jako ten, kterého popsala Lisa. Tmavé vlasy, nad čelem rozcuchané, jako by zrovna vstal z postele, neuvěřitelně modré oči, upřené přímo na Deana, jako by viděl _skrze_ něj, obličej skoro bezvýrazný, na sobě měl dlouhý béžový trenčkot. Kravatu měl uvázanou naopak. 

Ano, určitě to byl ten muž, co ho popisovala Lisa, musel být, a taky to nebyl duch, docela určitě, i když pro něj v tom případě bylo záhadou, jak se kruci dostal do jeho kanceláře, když měl čekat venku v křesílku. Protože Lisa ho sem nepustila, rozhodně ne, tím spíš aniž by mu o tom řekla. 

Jenže Dean měl pocit, že i kdyby se muže zeptal, jak se sem dostal, nic by se nedozvěděl, a tak se neptal a jen na něj vyčkávavě hleděl. 

Muž dlouze vydechl. „Ahoj, Deane,“ řekl tiše, a jako by to předtím řekl už stokrát, a Deana překvapilo, jak je jeho hlas hluboký. 

A taky to, že se na něj ten muž díval, jako by ho _znal_. Díval se na něj, jako by o něm věděl všechno, a překvapivě to nebyl tak nepříjemný pocit, jak by Dean čekal. Na tom muži bylo něco… zvláštního. Něco zvláštního v tom, jak nakláněl hlavu na stranu a díval se na něj, jako by v jeho tváři něco hledal a nemohl to najít a stejně se nepřestával snažit. 

Dean se zamračil a prohlédl si pořádně jeho obličej. Ten muž vypadal povědomě. Jeho rysy, skoro nehybné, jako by chodil po světě pořád s tím samým výrazem, rozcuchané vlasy, ty jeho oči, tak modré, že druhé takové prostě nemohly existovat, ta naopak uvázaná kravata… Všechno to bylo jaksi známé. Dean si byl jistý, že toho muže už někde viděl, ale nemohl přijít na to kde. 

Ale sakra, musel by si ho pamatovat, nebo ne? Vždyť jak často potkáte muže s naprosto neuvěřitelně modrýma očima a v trenčkotu? 

„Znám vás?“ zeptal se, oči přimhouřené. 

Muž sklopil oči a pár vteřin klidně oddychoval, možná až příliš klidně a vyrovnaně, jako by se na to musel soustředit. „Řekl jsi Samovi ne,“ oznámil potom tiše, hlas jemný, a naprosto ignoroval Deanovu otázku. 

Dean udělal krok zpátky, bez přemýšlení. „Jak to víte?“ zeptal se podezíravě. Jak ten chlap mohl cokoli vědět? Jak by mohl vědět cokoli o tom, co Dean se Samem udělali, že ulovili ducha, a že pak Dean Sama odmítl, když za ním přišel s tím, že by v tom měli pokračovat? 

Muž zakroutil hlavou. „Nikdy bych nevěřil, že to odmítneš.“ Obrátil se k Deanovi zády a zadíval se z okna, ramena napjatá. „Myslel jsem…“ zamumlal a jeho hlas byl ještě hlubší než předtím, pokud to bylo možné. „Myslel jsem, že to jsi ty. Že to, co _děláš_ , jsi ty, ale…“

Otočil se zpátky k němu, v očích podivné světlo. „Ale tohle jsi _taky_ ty. Vidím tvoji duši a jsi pořád stejný muž, jakého jsem znal. Jen děláš jiná rozhodnutí, protože tentokrát máš možnost rozhodnout se.“ Pokýval hlavou a nevšímal si přitom Deanova zmateného výrazu. 

Dean polkl. O čem to ten muž mluvil? Co tím chtěl říct, když tady vykládal o tom, že vidí jeho duši a že je Dean pořád stejný? Stejný jako kdo? 

„Mrzí mě to, Deane,“ řekl muž a zněl upřímně. S tichým, skoro utrápeným povzdechem došel k Deanovi a zblízka se na něj dlouze díval, jako by si chtěl zapamatovat jeho obličej, a potom zvedl ruku a lehce se prsty dotkl jeho tváře. „Podpořím tvoje rozhodnutí. Jen… se pokus být šťastný.“ Mírně se pousmál. „Sbohem, Deane.“ 

Než se Dean zmohl na slovo, muž spustil ruku z jeho tváře a bez dalšího slova odešel. Dveře kanceláře zůstaly pootevřené. 


End file.
